Trick or Treat
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot. Reid is home alone on Halloween night, when a friend comes knocking at his door No spoilers JJREID


_Disclaimer: Nothing from CM is owned by me. _

"No… he won't dress up. He'll just take his badge and tell everyone he's an FBI agent and use that to pick up women." Emily was explaining to JJ as they followed a grinning Morgan into the bull pen. It was six o'clock on Halloween night and he was leaving for a party in DC with a bunch of friends. He was going to try once more to convince Reid to join him.

Reid was packing up his messenger bag and had just fastened it shut when Morgan approached with the ladies in tow. Reid caught JJ's eye and flushed to the roots of his hair. She smiled winningly at him and he got warm all over.

Emily and Morgan snuck looks at each other, and Morgan began his third attempt to get Reid to come with him to the party. He'd already tried to get JJ to go, but she had already said that she had plans for that night. If he couldn't manipulate the situation to get his friends together, then he would direct Reid to another gorgeous woman at the party. There were two female anti-terrorism agents that were attending the party, and they'd both gotten really excited to hear that Reid might be there. His friend had no idea of his appeal to the ladies. He was even more popular than Morgan himself, as much as the older agent hated to admit it. He had to get Reid to act on this popularity.

"Come on my man… there are some fine looking women that are just dying to meet you." Morgan chided him.

"I've told you six times that I have plans for tonight." Reid said picking up his bag and his phone. He stowed the phone in his front pocket and made to push past Morgan. He refused to look at JJ, who was probably laughing at this exchange.

"What plans do you have?" Morgan asked with obvious disbelief in his tone. He stood right in front of Reid blocking the younger man's path.

"Get out of my way?" Reid said pleasantly, but through clenched teeth. His large dark eyes met Morgan's without flinching, and Morgan threw up his hands.

"Fine… have fun watching Star Trek tonight," Morgan said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to watch Star Trek. Anyway… it's no business of yours, so back off and stop trying to worm your way into my love life." Reid pushed past a gaping Morgan, a surprised looking Emily, and what he hoped was an impressed JJ. Not that he said that to impress her, he was tired of Morgan trying to find him a date. He was perfectly capable of finding his own dates.

He punched the button for the elevator and waited while Morgan, Emily and JJ walked up behind him to wait. He didn't look at any of them.

"So what are you doing tonight JJ?" He heard Emily asked. He flicked a glance her way and she was blushing.

"I have a date." She said and Reid could tell she was being evasive.

_Stop profiling her!_

He yanked his gaze away and wished for the elevator to get there. He didn't want to hear about the date. He wanted it to be him she was going out with. He wanted to watch old black and white horror films with her and eat candy and popcorn. He wanted to…

"Really… anyone we know." Morgan said watching Reid watch JJ.

"No… ah - it's an old friend." She was very red by that time and Emily was smirking at her.

The elevator pinged and Reid jumped. "Hey… don't have a heart attack… okay." Morgan said slapping him on the back. They entered the elevator and rode down in uncomfortable silence. Reid nearly cried with relief when the doors opened on the garage. He wanted to get away from Morgan and the girls, and spend Halloween alone with his thoughts and his own misery.

He shot into the parking lot. He heard Morgan holler some lame apology for earlier, but he ignored the man. How was he going to get Morgan off his back about his sex life?

He opened the car door and threw his messenger bag into the front seat. He wasn't going to let Morgan's teasing or JJ's date bother him. He'd made plans to OD on sugar and salt and horror movies and he was going to keep that promise, even if it meant paying for it in the morning when he had to come back into work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eight thirty when a knock came at Reid's apartment door. He glared at it, wondering who was on the other side. A paper pumpkin made from orange construction paper lay on his kitchen table. It had been included with the latest news letter from the apartment management. If you wanted trick-or-treaters at your door, you simply hung it on the door, if not you didn't. That was simple enough, so he wondered who had violated the rule.

There was another knock, and he muted the volume on the original "Village of the Damned." He looked at the door again, and another knock, a little more insistent sounded again.

"Damn it," He said under his breath. He went to the door and looked out of the peephole. He was floored to see who was on the other side. His hands immediately began to sweat and he was seriously considering not answering the door. What was she doing here, he thought she had plans. He watched her reach out to knock again, and the sound made him jump and made his heart begin to pound.

"I know you're there Spence." She said. He put a hand on the door. He could swear he felt the beat of her heart and the warmth of her skin through the door. What was she doing here? He opened the door, his brain acting against the will of his heart.

"Hi," she smiled at him and he thought it was a nervous smile. Why was she suddenly nervous around him?

"Can I come in," She said a little uncertainly.

He realized he was blocking the doorway and frowning down at her. Did he want to let her in his place? The apartment was a work-free zone; even Gideon had never been in here. If she came in, something would change about his space. It wouldn't just be his alone, his escape from his job and its horrors. He stood back and let her in. There was never any question of yes or no because he couldn't say no to her.

She came into the plain room and he gestured at the couch. She shook her head. "I'm not here to sit and talk with you." Her voice was shaking a little and for the third time he asked himself what she was doing here.

She pulled on the belt of her coat and he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a trench coat. JJ never wore trench coats. She was one of the most fashionable women he'd ever met. It fell open and she shook it off to the floor.

Looking back on what happened next, he realized that shock shut off the higher functions of his brain and all he could do was stare. He was pretty sure at the time that if this were a cartoon, his eyes would be bugging a mile out of his head. It wasn't a cartoon, this was real life. He reached over and pinched the meatiest part of his left upper arm. The bright pain and stinging in the skin brought tears to his eyes, but she didn't disappear, this wasn't a dream. That must mean it was a joke. JJ would not do this to him. She didn't think of him this way. It was a joke; she and Morgan were pulling a prank. Well… he was not going to go along with it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. The flirty smile faltered a little on her face. Reid turned away from her so he didn't have to look at the clothes, or lack thereof that she was wearing. He could feel his face flaming, and he was mad, in fact he was angrier than he'd ever been in his life.

"Spence…"

She circled him and he glanced away again. He didn't want to look at her this way. It was a joke. she didn't mean it and he didn't want this image of her to haunt his dreams. He felt her take one of his hands in hers and the warmth of her touch forced his already racing heart to beat even faster. It felt like the organ was throwing itself against his rib cage and trying to escape.

"Why are you doing this," he whispered.

"I - I Spencer I just wanted to…" She reached up cupped his face, so he would look at her. "You think this is some kind of a joke, don't you."

He pulled away from her and went to sit down on the couch. "Reid… I would never do that to you. I'm here because I want to be. I see you nearly every day of my life and I can't stop thinking about you." She joined him on the old threadbare sofa.

"I know the reason why Morgan was making such a big deal out of the two of us going to the party with him was because he wanted to get us together. I want that so badly, but not in front of him. It's none of his or anyone else's business what happens between us."

"You said you had a date with an old friend." He reminded her accusingly. He kept his eyes on the silent film on TV.

"I do have a date with an "old friend," you're my friend, one of the best I have. I'm sorry if I've never told you that before but I…"

He turned so fast she jumped back and yelped. His eyes found hers and she saw that he was searching her face and seeing into her. He must have known that she would die before hurting him like that. His hands came up to her face and pulled her into a light kiss. His lips were warm and soft and they brushed over hers, so tenderly that tears began to fall down her cheeks and onto the hands that held her face. He loved her; she could feel it in the way his mouth held hers. She almost fell off the couch when he let her go. She wiped the tears off her face and gave him a watery laugh.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He smiled sadly. "I'm no blushing virgin, like Morgan thinks. I've had dates and girlfriends." He got up from the couch and began to pace in front of her. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want the rest of the team to know. If we got together, and I want that so much, the team wouldn't leave us alone. You know that."

"I know and I don't care. Please don't push me away. We don't have to decide anything tonight, let's just enjoy the fantasy."

He wanted her so badly he couldn't think straight or make the right decision. She stood up and stopped him pacing with a kiss to his cheek. "Stop thinking so hard and let go." She said quietly. He let go and pulled her into his arms again. This time his mouth was hot against hers and his tongue found hers when she opened her mouth. She pulled back from him, he was hard against her and she wanted to play a little.

"So Dr. Reid I heard you don't have a nurse." She said coyly pulling the clip from her hair and letting the long blond tresses fall to her shoulders.

Reid stood looking at her for a long minute then a grin curved up the corners of his mouth. Role playing wasn't his strong suit. Okay sexual role playing wasn't his strong suit, but he was willing to learn.

"So little girl… what are your qualifications for the job?" He said pushing her down on the couch. She kicked off the white spiked heels she wore and giggled.

"Why don't I take your vital signs and we'll go from there." She began to open the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Do you have any references," he jerked when her hand found his bare chest and her nails bit into his skin.

"I don't think you'll need references when we're done." His heart was thumping under her hand. "Well your heart rate is a little elevated. That's not good. She licked the pulse point of his neck. "Hm… I think your blood pressure is a little high. I think we can find something else for all that extra blood to do.

Her hand slid down to below his belt and she smiled when he jerked again. Then their positions reversed and he was lying half on top of her, and opening the buttons on the low cut nurses uniform. His hand found a breast and his amazing fingers began to stroke and pinch the nipple. Her head lolled back and she moaned.

"God Spence…" Her nails were digging into his shoulders. He shrugged off his shirt and his free hand glided up one of her legs to her hip. The short skirt had one long slit up the side. It was pushed up by his exploration of her leg, and his hand found that she wasn't wearing underwear.

His fingers skipped over the inside of her thigh and up looking for her center. His mouth was busy on her neck and his other hand was kneading her exposed breast.

"Oh God…" She cried out when his fingers found the hot wetness at the apex of her thighs. One long finger slipped inside her. He slid it in and out very slowly. His thumb was pressing on the sensitive nub of flesh above his questing finger. He pulled out the finger and JJ groaned. The finger returned and was joined by a second digit.

"Spence… please don't… I want to feel you inside me."

"Patience… my beautiful JJ," His thumb circled slowly over the nub and his fingers thrust in and out. Her hips had begun to thrust up into his hand. He was unbearably hard and he was aching to take her but he held back. Her hand pushed between them and worked his zipper down.

It was too late though; one more light stroke, one more thrust, and she came whimpering and moaning. "Oh Spence…" She relaxed and fell back against the couch.

He turned and leaned back on the couch, pulling her to him in an embrace. His kissed and soothed and comforted her.

"Jesus… that was wonderful Spence, but what about you," Her hand was lightly stroking his erection.

"Don't JJ… we need to take this to my bedroom." She kissed him hard, her hands roaming all over his body.

"Baby…" She whispered.

"Condoms…" he gasped. He untangled himself from her and stood on unsteady feet. The cords he wore fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. JJ got up swaying like a sailor on the high seas and he picked her up in his arms. He didn't know how they made it to the bedroom, but they did. They shed the rest of their clothes and he took a condom out of the stand next to his queen sized bed.

She took it from him and rolled it on him. "You've got great reflexes Dr. Reid. Let's test out your stamina shall we. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap.

"JJ… I"

"Shut up Dr. Reid. Lay back and enjoy the ride." He lay back and she ran her hands up and down his chest. She kissed and licked the scratch marks on his chest, cooling the burn. Her mouth latched on to one of his nipples and his breath hitched. His hips bucked against her.

"No… stay still… this is my ride." She told him when he tried to flip her over.

"I want to bury myself inside you." He gasped when she licked the other nipple. His chest was hairless and she liked the lack of chest hair.

"I know baby…" She shifted and took him into herself.

"Oh… God…" he cried.

The heat of her was almost too much to bear, but there was something else. There was a connection that fused in the instant he joined to her. He loved her more than anyone else and he saw in her face that she was feeling it too. The surprised look in her eyes almost made him laugh, and then she moved, grinding her hips down sliding up and down. He lost the ability to think again only instinct was there. His hips began to thrust up in counter point to her movements. Her head fell back and she began to groan as little bursts of pleasure shot through her lower belly. It was there, it was time, and she screamed his name.

He let go when she screamed his name and tightened unbearably around him. He said her name over and over again till the last tingle in his gut subsided and JJ lay on top of him.

Hours later, he ached all over and JJ was finally asleep in his arms. He moved a little and she awoke with a jerk.

"Hi…" she grinned up at him.

"You wouldn't be so happy if you had the scratches and love bites I've got." He whined.

She got out of bed and walked naked out of the room. "Where are you going?" He asked getting up to follow her.

She was in the living room and she picked up the bag he hadn't noticed she'd brought with her. "I have other nursing skills. There's a first aid kit in here. Let me take care of your war wounds. You seem to be healthy enough for a shower too." She said in the tone she had adopted for her role as a nurse.

"Oh no… I am not getting in the shower with you. You wore me out little girl." He leaned over to kiss her and she stroked his hair.

"I love you very much." She told him, her doe eyes looked deep into his own and he smiled down at her.

"You know how to bribe me." He pinched her bare butt and she squealed. "I love you too." He admitted and ran laughing to the bathroom. Tomorrow was going to be painful, but tonight was worth it.

_A/n this isn't my first attempt at smut, but it is at role playing, so please be kind in your criticism. Flames will be used to grill steaks and make S'mores. _


End file.
